


Mistle-Tony

by Asmodeus



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, ITS CRIBMAS YOU HOOLIGANS, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus/pseuds/Asmodeus
Summary: its not that tony disliked christmas, just the company his father had at the parties. this year didn't turn out so bad.





	Mistle-Tony

**Author's Note:**

> cribmas fic #1. unbeta'd bc i'm a mess.

Tony never knew why he had to be there for all of Howard Starks crazy holiday parties.

It's not that he hated the holiday itself, Christmas was one of Tony’s favourite ones after all. It's more the stuffy conversation, adults talking down on him thinking he wasn’t the genius his father had made him out to be. The rooms were too crowded and he wasn’t allowed to leave without his father's permission, even Maria could do nothing to change his mind. It leaves Tony frustrated regularly, and this time is no different.

He’s sure he’s been talked down to by at least seven different people already, and three of them did this every gathering party that Howard held. It’s left him with a sour taste on his tongue as he has to fake kindness, bite back the vile words he so wants to retort with. After the last one Tony had settled himself on a bar stool towards the sides of the grand hall, feet dangling off the edge as he keeps his chin propped in hand, boredly staring at the wall of bottles he knew each name of by heart.

He’s blanked him mind enough that he doesn’t hear that he’s been joined at his far edge of the bar, only nating note when elbows rest on the countertop just in his peripherals. Now, he wants to snap at whomever this is, because obviously if Tony is sitting here all on his own and looking miserable that most likely he doesn’t want to talk with anyone. Unsurprisingly though no one speaks, the stranger sits and watches the crowd as Tony can’t feel their eyes on him.

Its a comfortable silence between them, something he still finds odd, before Tony can’t keep curiosity to himself any longer and has to finally look at his barmate and get a feel for why he was there, if there was anything he wanted -- after all, Tony was still a host at this party as Howard had repeated many a times before any guests had arrived. ( If he didn’t behave there would be hell to pay after all. )

So finally, Tony turns to look and finds himself surprised to be face to face with a boy who looked close to his age. It was peculiar finding another who was his age at the same sort of parties, but there was no other option than a guests son, much like Tony was the hosts son after all. He’s thin, not sickly so, but the suit he wears is tailor made and follows his lines well, much like Tony’s is. So rich, unsurprising, and equally as bored with the bland party the Starks were putting on if his expression was anything to give it away.

Tony is about to say something when the other boy, head tilting to look down at Tony’s still leaned position, speaks with a tone is disgust. ‘ Are typical that the rich have to show off to the other rich to feel accomplished. ‘ His voice is accented, something from across the pond Tony would guess, but he refuses to be rude and guess ( and most likely guess wrong ) so he leaves that thought on the tip of his tongue for a later conversational question.

Instead, Tony rolls his eyes and nods lazily from his position. ‘ You’re telling me, I go through this at least four times a year and every time I’m forced to listen to adults think I’m a complete idiot. ‘ He doesn’t huff ( definitely doesn’t ) as much as he wants to, but the sound he makes if alike to one and Tony would deny it if ever asked.

‘ Ah, then you must be Anthony. I was unlucky to be near our fathers as they compared their children's accomplishments. ‘ A hand, arm not shifting from its position on the countertop, motion towards where Tony can see Howard and an older man, grey beard well combed and hair pushed back. The two seem to be talking business, straight faces with no sign of laughter. Normal, Tony thinks, Howards perfected his business expression long long ago after all.

‘ Who are you though ?? You seem to know me but you’re just as much a mystery to me as whatever business our fathers are talking about. ‘ Motioning with his free hand he waves it towards the two men in this distance again before he mimes talking with his hand afterwards. It seems to bring a small chuckle to the strangers lips, finally spinning himself on the stool to be facing Tony, a hand outstretched for shaking.

‘ Loki. Odin runs one of the biggest banks in Norway. ‘ Tony takes note that alike to his own views of his father, Loki, a name that just feels right when matched to the others face, speaks of his fathers name instead of as a father. ‘ We’re here on business for the holidays, but Howard offered us a place to stay for a few nights and it seems we’ll be spending the holidays with your family. ‘ A gentle roll of his eyes, unimpressed with the idea of spending Christmas outside of his family home.

Tony gives a gentle laugh, he knows the feeling only too well. He can count on one hand the number of times he remembers Christmas at his family home. Christmas parties didn’t have to take place at a house after all, rented buildings are just as acceptable. He looks up at Loki, bright green eyes keen on Tony’s movements with an almost predatory gleam. It makes Tony pause for a moment before he has to look away to hide the rising colour in his cheeks.

‘ Well, if you’re lucky maybe you’ll get the boot and have to go home. ‘ For Tony’s own betterment if it meant that he’d have those eyes on him for almost a week. It felt like they could see into him, knew what he was thinking.

‘ Perhaps, though I think I don’t mind the company his family gives. ‘ Oh. Tony knows flirting, he may only be eleven-years-old but Tony knows flirting all too well from the women that attempted to get on Howard's good side and into his change pocket ( there's enough in there to support a small country, Tony’s done the numbers ). ‘ Maybe I’ll even ask to share a room with you, after all, its best to keep your guests happy, is it not ?? ‘

A snort from Tony as he hears the suggestion, and honestly he had no qualms with it besides his obvious, which he supplies to Loki without restraint. ‘ As long as you don’t snore or shove me out of the bed, it's big enough for the two of us so if you do I’m seriously questioning your sleeping pattern. ‘

The look that gains Tony from Loki is sharp, insulted, which his tone reflects in no time flat after. ‘ Are you insinuating that I’m as uncouth as Thor is ?? ‘ It leaves Tony sightly worried but with a touch of confusion. He doesn’t know who Thor is.

‘ If I knew Thor I wouldn’t insult you by comparison, but this was just me setting bed rules because if you snore I’m shoving socks in your mouth to shut you up. ‘ He watches as Loki’s expression shifts from hurt to understanding, seemingly taking mental note that Tony doesn’t know who this Thor is, they had only just met after all.

Motioning out to the crowd where some other children reside, Loki points out a blond boy, bigger built than Tony and Loki. He seems to be lively, excited about some sort of topic, but Tony can pick it out soon enough as he mimes throwing a ball -- football. He’s the sport son obviously. ‘ That is Thor. Odin’s prize son. He’s trying to groom him to take over the banks but Thor is much more involved in throwing things than in managing people and their money. ‘ He rolls his eyes and leans forward himself now, chin supported in the palms of his hands as eyes seem to stare emptily at the bottles on the wall.

Tony snorts again, he knows that feeling only too well. Howards live was absorbed in Steven Rogers, a local athlete who had a heart of gold and a will of steel apparently, Tony on the other hand was snarky and heavily intelligent, but wasn’t good enough for his father's attention or affections. Not like they needed their fathers approvals anyways. It seems he had said it aloud as Loki is looking at him again, a brow cocked up before a sincere laugh.

‘ It seems I will enjoy my week here. ‘

\--------

It didn’t take much convincing to let Loki share Tony’s room with him, Maria giving Howard a look to not deny their son a friend while they were there for the week. Loki, Tony finds out, is a very quiet sleeper. He barely moves from one position and Tony has to strain to hear his breathing in the silence of his bedroom. What is just a touch curious is the fact that they were in a double king bed ( made specially for Tony ) and yet Loki still slept near to Tony’s position. Tony knew he fidgeted, he tossed and turned and often enough he woke up in a panic, the reason lost to him by the time he was fully aware of the moment. 

The first night he had hoped he would be without them, but unluckily he wasn’t given that grace. He wakes up, hands shaking as he bolts himself upright, hand to his chest as he takes a second to try and calm his nerves, to not wake up the other beside him. He’s not doing good on any front, but when he feels a cool hand to the bare skin of his lower back there’s a moment where he tenses, scared of what would happen -- but the gentle tone of Loki’s voice, calm, soothing, as he gives words of comfort to try and relax Tony -- they help, and within a few minutes Tony can breathe without trouble, his heart rate has dropped back down even if his hands still hold a small tremble.

Giving a weak word of thanks, he plans to fall back asleep, back turned to Loki in a moment of shame, but Loki has to ruin his plans. Thin and now warmed fingers slip between Tony’s own and tug him down to the bed, arm slipping around his waist to keep the younger there ( he was sure Loki was at least a year older than him but he wasn’t betting on how much ). His ear is pressed right over Loki’s heart and he finds it has the same effect as Loki’s voice did -- calm and soothing.

Tony’s back asleep before Loki can comment anything, and he wakes up unmoved from his position and feeling more refreshed than any other morning.

Their days involve a lot of talking, the two getting to know each other. Tony talks about how he’s got his fingers into about seven different projects currently, how he’s surpassed all the education provided by necessary schooling like elementary and high school. He knows university is next but Maria seems to be stalling it for Tony’s own sanity or perhaps to not make the age gap between peers as large as it was. Tony learns that Loki isn’t exactly a he in a sense. Tony understands the different places in the gender spectrum, so when Loki tells him that they feel they don’t exactly conform to one or the other Tony only goes wide eyed and starts to keep talking, curious about what brought him -- them, he corrects himself internally -- to this decision, is there any plans they had in the future ?? And when Tony does slip enough times, Loki just laughs and smiles, a warm one, as they tell him that he doesn’t mind being referred to as a he either. It's a breath of relief as Tony knows well he’d continue to get them mixed up and mistakes would be made. He does try his hardest though.

Each night following the first involves the same position as the first, Tony’s head nestled against Loki’s chest, heartbeat a steady anchor in his ear. He never fidgets those few nights he gets with Loki, and the panicked awakenings also stay at bay. If their legs become tangled together towards the last few nights then neither of them say a word, just lay in silence as they slowly wake up and listen to the others breathing.

Its when Christmas Eve arrives that Tony starts to recall that Loki would be leaving soon, traveling on Christmas Day to their destination then back to their home in Europe. It's a sad thought, as the two had grown close and for Tony to lose a friend so soon … he was not going to take it well. But he couldn’t let their final full day together reflect that, so bundling them both up in coats and scarves he pulls Loki out to the streets of the city. It’s after supper that he does, dusk starting to settle in the streets as lights illuminate the roads. Its enchanting and he can see Loki looking everywhere, the lights and the people also out like they are. He gets caught staring, the both of them, but at different things. Loki catches sight of a couple, fingers entwined as they walk and talk under the glow of a string of lights. Tony gets caught staring at Loki, cheeks flush with the cold air as his breath turns to a fog every exhale. Snowflakes catch in his hair and on his eyelashes and its … stunning. Loki is beautiful and Tony doesn’t need to even fully understand love to understand that Loki is someone he wants to know forever.

When Loki catches Tony he simply gives a soft but knowing smile before he takes Tony’s hand in his own, copying the same stance the couple had been in as Tony looked away, embarrassed to had been so obvious. They walk for what feels like hours, before they make it to the nearest park. The trees are all decorated, lights strung through branches as Loki has to let go of Tony’s hand to fully appreciate the scene. His eyes are wide before he goes running forward, Tony shoving his hands into pockets to retain heat as he follows behind, slower of course to simply admire Loki.

He gets distracted himself though, watching the snow fall illuminated in the glow of the lights against the dark sky. He had seen it many times before, but today made it different, special. Also cold -- as he feels a ball of snow hit the side of his neck and slide under his scarf. There's a loud laugh before Tony grabs a ball himself and throws it at Loki. What had been a silent walk turns into a full snowball fight, the two collapsing on a bench under a lamp when they tire out.

‘ You’re a jerk you know, ‘ Tony manages to pant out, leaning back against the bench as he catches his breath. Beside him, Loki is in a small giggle fit, shaking the snow out of the hood of his jacket before looking up at Tony, lips parted to respond before a smirk replaces it.

Tony of course is only confused for a second after Loki pushes up from his hunched position and presses a kiss to Tony’s lips.

It’s short lived, and when Loki pulls back Tony is still as breathless as before but he’s sure that there was more warmth to his face currently. He looks up himself and lets out a single laugh before he breaks into laughter and leans himself against them.

‘ You’ll … you’ll write letters, right ?? Emails ?? Text me ?? ‘ It sounds almost like pleas from his standpoint, but he feels a cold hand rest against the side of his head and a smile spread across Loki’s lips as he pressed them against his temple.

‘ Of course. What shall I put you as in my phone though ?? Mistle-Tony ?? ‘

And the two laugh.


End file.
